Secrets Revealed
by Tay.Babyy
Summary: Gabriella as four adopted brothers. not just any brothers. Her brothers are the Mercer's but what she doesn't know is that they have killed people before and someones out to get them. -TROYELLA!-
1. Mercer's Don't Take Shit From No One

**OK so this idea for this story just popped in my head.  
If any of you guys haven't seen the movie 'Four Brothers', its really a great movie to watch.  
It tells about how these 4 adopted brothers who seek revenge on the guys who killed their adopted mother.  
Theres two white guys and two black guys, so they were different race but treated each other like real brothers.  
One of the brothers gets shot and killed at the end of the movie but in my story all of them are alive and younger.**

**Hope you guys like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FOUR BROTHERS OR HSM. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN A MOVIE.**

–

_**Summary: Bobby, Angel, Jack and Jerry Mercer are bad boys. They killed 2 people because the 2 men had killed their first foster mom. Maria Montez has adopted the four boys. Maria has a daughter named Gabriella Montez. Her father died in a fatal car accident. They have moved to a new place in a new state. Her and her brothers are going to attend East High. As soon as they step step foot into East High, everything goes wrong. The son of the killer is out to kill the Mercer brothers and they know it. Gabriella doesn't know that her foster brothers were killers. Will she end up dead because of them? Or will one of the boys be killed in front of his family? Secrets are revealed. **_

–

"Alright. We are all set, Mom." Jack Mercer-Montez said. Maria Montez smiled at her adopted son. He was the only one out of the four boys who called her mom. Jack closed the moving truck's door. Bobby Mercer-Montez was driving the truck. Angel Mercer-Montez and Jeremiah "Jerry" Mercer-Montez were in the car waiting for their new foster mother to drive them to another state.

"Thank you so much for helping out, Jack." she told him. Jack smiled.

"Anything for you, mom." he said and hugged her.

"Would you mind getting your sister. Your brothers are already in the car." she said.

"Sure thing." he said and went back into empty house to find his foster sister. "Ella? Come on it's time to go." he yelled through th house.

"I'm coming." Gabriella Montez said. She came down the stairs in a hear beat. "OK, I'm ready." she said and walked out the house with Jack. They got into the car.

"Everyone buckled in?" Maria asked. They all nodded. Maria started driving.

This would be the beginning of a new life for all of them. Especially the Mercer brothers.

–

"We are here." Maria said as she pulled up to a big cream colored house. After 6 days of driving, they were finally at their new home. You can see kids outside playing. They all got out of the car and stood outside the house.

"Mom, this house is huge." Gabriella said. Maria told them to unload the truck and bring everything inside. They did as they were told. Just then a basketball hit Bobby at the back of the head. Bobby, being the hot head, got mad. He dropped the box he was holding and picked up the ball. Just then a boy with shaggy hair and blue eyes jogged over to him.

"Sorry, man." he said. Bobby chugged the ball at the boy into his stomach which caused him to groan in pain.

"You damn right that your sorry." Bobby gritted through his teeth. He was about to step to the guy and hit him when Gabriella came out and saw this.

"Bobby! No!" she yelled and ran over to him. She got in front of Bobby and started pushing him backwards. Bobby was a very strong guy and Gabriella had managed to push him away from the guy. "Go inside and cool off. Now!" she told him. He looked at the guy and then stormed off to the house. Gabriella turned around to the guy and helped him to the sidewalk to sit on.

"Sorry about my brother. He can be a little hot headed sometimes." she told the guy.

"It's alright. Are you new around here?" he asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Yea. My mom decided that we should move." she told him.

"Were did you move from?" he asked again.

"Detroit." she said.

"Oh, cool." he said. Just then Angel and Jerry came out.

"Hey boy, who do you think you are, talking to our sister?" Angel said. Angel along side Jerry were African-Americans.

"Sister? But your--" he started but didn't finish.

"Black? Yeah I know. Her mom adopted us." Jerry interrupted.

"Jerry, Angel. Calm down." she said. They all looked at her.

"Whats your name, boy?" Angel asked.

"Troy. Troy Bolton." he said.

"Well, Troy, I hope you had a nice little talk with our sister. Now get out of here." Angel said. Troy ran to the other side of the street where his friends were at. Gabriella watched him run. She turned to her brothers.

"Thanks a lot guys. Just when I make a friend, you have to scare them off. It was just like that back home. Why can't you be normal brothers and just play video games or something." she yelled.

"Girl, you should know by now that we aren't normal brothers." Jerry told her. "We want to protect you." he added.

"From what? Making friends?" she said and stormed into the house.

"From getting killed." Angel muttered. The two brothers looked at each other and took the remaining boxes inside the house.

–

"Dude, what took you so long?" asked the afro headed kid.

"Oh. The ball hit this kid across the street and he got mad and threw the ball at me then his sister told him off and helped me and we started talking." he explained.

"Damn, dude. Already starting trouble with the new kids?" said the afro headed kid.

"Whatever, Chad. Let's get this game started. Zeke and Jason you guys are shirts. Chad and I are skins." said Troy as he pulled off his shirt to show off his abs.

The four boys played basketball. Of course, Chad and Troy won every game. Gabriella was outside sitting on her porch reading. Well, tried to look like she was reading. She kept glancing at Troy. Just then her brother Jack came out.

"Hey Ella, you wanna go to the park? Just to get familiar with the place." Jack asked.

"Sure. Let me go put my book back in my room." she told him and ran inside the house. She put her book in her room and ran back down the stairs to meet Jack. "OK, I'm ready." she said. They both started walking around to find the park. So far they found their new high school, which wasn't to far from were they lived. They found the nearest store, which Jack was scared to go into. They finally made it to the park. They both climbed the trees and swung on the swings. Finally they both were tired and headed home. When they got onto their street, Chad and Troy were still playing basketball. The ball bounced out of the yard and over to Jack's foot. Jack picked up the ball. Chad and Troy went over to get it.

"Sorry about that." Troy said but backed away a little. Gabriella giggled.

"No, its OK. Jack here won't hurt a fly." she said. Troy stepped a little closer. "I'm Gabriella Montez." she said with a smile. She stuck her hand out and Troy shook it.

"Troy Bolton." he said. Then Chad took her hand and shook it.

"Chad Danforth." Chad said.

"I'm Jack Mercer-Montez." Jack said. Suddenly Chad and Troy got stiff. They shook hands and took the ball from Jack.

"W-well, uh, we gotta go." Troy stuttered. He and Chad ran back to Troy's house.

"Jack! Gabriella! Get your asses inside this house right now!" Bobby yelled. The two siblings went inside their house. They sat down for dinner. Few minutes later they all headed for bed, they would have to wake up early in the mourning for school.

–

"Did you guys hear?" Chad asked his group of friends.

"Hear what, Chad?" said Sharpay Evans.

"You guys heard of the Mercer's right?" Troy asked them. They all nodded. "Well they are coming to East High today." he added.

"But don't they live in Detroit?" asked Taylor McKessie.

"They moved across the street from me." Troy said. Just then the East High doors opened and there they were. The Mercer boys and their foster sister. They walked past Troy and his crew and went straight to the office to get their schedules and everything.

"The rest of the school year is going to be hell." groaned Zeke Baylor.

"You said it man. You said it." Jason Cross said.

–

"Ah, you must be the new kids, am I right?" said the receptionist at the front office.

"Yes." Gabriella said.

"Here are your schedules and some rule sheets that apply here at East High." she said as she glanced at the Mercer boys and handed each of them a folder with their names on it. "Welcome to East High." she added. They left the office and continued down the hall to their first hour class. They all had first hour together. Gabriella knocked on the door and then opened it. As soon as she did, all eyes were on them.

"Ah, you must be the new students. Welcome to my chapel of arts." she said with glee. Jack looked at her funny.

"Are you alright Ms. Dare-Bus?" he asked innocently which earned a few chuckles from the class.

"It's Darbus, Mr. Mercer-Montez." she growled. Some students gasped others started to whisper. Gabriella stood there confused. Has any of these kids heard of a person with two last names? She thought. She shrugged it off. Ms. Darbus told them were to sit. When they sat down some kids moved there desk away from them. Gabriella smelled herself and she smelled fine. She looked to her right and saw a boy starring at her. Once he saw her look back he but his head down. She looked to her left and say a girl looking at her and she did the same thing what the boy did. _'something is fishy around here. And I'm gonna find out soon enough.' _She thought.

Lunch rolled around later that day. No one made any effort to talk to any of the new kids. Gabriella got her lunch and looked around the cafeteria. She spotted Troy and thought that maybe she could sit with him and his friends. She walked over to the table.

"Um, hi. Can I sit with you guys?" she asked timidly. The gang looked up at her.

"Um, sure." Troy said. Gabriella sat down between Sharpay and Taylor, who were uneasy. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"So, uh, whats your name?" Taylor asked.

"Gabriella Montez." she said.

"Don't you mean Mercer-Montez?" Sharpay blurted out.

"Uh, no. My brothers are adopted. They are the real Mercer's. Not me. My mom adopted them." she said as she took a bit out of her sandwich.

"So your not a Mercer?" Taylor asked.

"Nope. I don't think I want to be one. The way my brothers act is so strange. It's like they want to kill someone. Especially my brother, Bobby. He's a ticking bomb waiting to explode." she explained. The gang sighed with relief. Just then Bobby came over to the table.

"Gabs, come on." he said as he grabbed her arm. Gabriella got up from the table, stumbling. She pulled her arm away from Bobby's grip.

"Whats the matter with you, Bobby?" she asked.

"You are eating lunch with us," he said as he pointed to his brothers. "Not them." he said as he pointed a finger at the gang. The gang looked offended.

"What if I want to eat lunch with them?" she asked.

"Then I'll drag you to the table we are sitting at." Bobby growled.

"I don't want to eat with you. And neither does Jack." she said. She looked behind Bobby and saw that Angel had a strong grip on Jack.

"I'm your older brother and you do what I say. You are part of my family." he growled.

"I don't have to listen to you. Your not even my real brother. And you are part of my family, Bobby. I'm no Mercer." she told him. Bobby was getting furious by the second. No one had the guts to stand up to Bobby Mercer. Well, Mercer-Montez now. But still, Bobby was always the boss when it came to family.

"I don't have time to play your stupid game, Gabriella. Get your stuff and lets go. Now!" he told her. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her. Gabriella got free and then smacked him across the face. Once she had realized what she had done he clamped a hand over her mouth. Angel saw the rage in his eyes. No one ever slapped Bobby Mercer. Angel went over to Bobby and tried to clam him.

"Chill, Bobby. She's our sister. Don't do anything stupid." he told his older brother. Bobby took a deep breath and looked at Gabriella.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby." she told him.

"I'll deal with you at home. You hear me, girl?" he growled and stormed off.

"Ang, did I really piss him off?" she asked him.

"Gabi, there's one rule you should know about us, Mercer's." he told her. "We don't take shit from no one. You hear what I'm sayin'?" he said. Gabriella gulped a nodded. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

–

**So wat do yu guys think?  
Is it good?  
Review plz.  
**

**-Tay**


	2. Living With Killers

**Wow! I can't believe I got 4 reviews already on this story.  
I think its a very edgy story for me to right.  
Anyway thank you all for reviewing.**

**Hope you guys like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FOUR BROTHERS OR HSM. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN A MOVIE.**

* * *

"Bobby! Let her go." Jack screamed. Bobby held Gabriella by her neck against the wall. He wasn't holding her to hard but she could barely breath. She was crying also.

"Don't you ever do that again. Do you hear me, Gabriella?" he screamed in her face. She tried to nod her head but Bobby's hand was to big. Their brothers tried to get him off her but he was way to strong.

"Bobby! Let her go now! She can't breath! Remember she has asthma." Angel said.

"Do you think mom will approve of what your doing?!" Jerry told him. Bobby let go of her. Gabriella fell to the ground and tried to breath but couldn't. Jack rushed over to her with her inhaler. She took it about 5 times and then started breathing properly. Bobby looked at Gabriella and started to feel guilty.

"Gabr--" he started but she interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it, Bobby. I hate you so much. I wish you would just leave me alone." she said and ran up to her room and slammed the door.

"You see what you did? Why are you always on her case?" Jack asked him. Bobby put his head down.

"I don't know." he confessed.

"Hey kids. I'm home." Maria said as she came in with some groceries.

"Hey mom." Jack said. "Is there more bags in the car?" he asked.

"Yeah. Will you get those? Thanks." she said. Jack went out the house and to the car. He got the remaining of the groceries and closed the car door and went inside.

"Where's Ella?" Maria asked.

"I'm here mom." she said and went to hug her mother.

"How was school?" she asked as she started putting the food away.

"Fine." they said together.

"Great." she said. "Made any new friends?" she asked.

"Some. I hope so." Gabriella muttered.

* * *

"Do you really think that Gabriella girl is really nice?" asked Taylor.

"She seems like it. She's also tough though. The way she stood up to Bobby Mercer. Wow." Chad said. They were currently at Troy's house.

"Hey. Wanna go show them around town. You know, so when the Mercer's want to kill someone it won't be us." Troy said.

"Yea." the gang said. They walked across the street to the Mercer-Montez home. Troy rang the door bell. Gabriella opened the door which caused Troy to stare at her. She was wearing shorts that were really short and showed of her legs and a tight tank top that showed some cleavage.

"Uh, Hi." she said.

"Um, yea. Uh, we want to know if you and your brothers want us to show you guys around the town. To get familiar with the place." Troy said. Just then Angel appeared behind her with no shirt on. You could see all the tattoo's on his chest.

"What do y'all want?" he asked rudely. Gabriella elbowed him in the chest which caused him to groan.

"They want to know if they can show us around town." Gabriella told her brother.

"No!" he shouted and slammed the door.

"Angel!" she screamed. Angel smiled at her and then opened the door.

"Just a little joke. Come on in." he said. The gang hesitantly stepped inside the house.

"Just give us a minute." Gabriella said. Angel and her walked up the stairs and knocked on all the doors and told the other three boys what was happening.

"I don't want to go." Bobby said.

"Well to bad. Your going." Angel said.

A few minutes later they walked down the stairs all freshed up. Once they reached the bottom they saw the gang eating cookies.

"Mrs. Montez, your cookies are amazing." Troy said.

"Thank you, Troy." she said and went into the kitchen.

"So, uh, you guys ready?" Gabriella asked. The gang nodded and they proceeded out the door. They showed them to the park, the little store on the corner, the daycare center, the dance studio, the mall and the pizza shop. They stopped there to grab a bite to eat. As they waited for the pizza they all started talking. Well except for Bobby. He was looking out the window.

"You guys are really gonna love it here." Sharpay said as the pizza came. They each grabbed a slice, except for Bobby. Gabriella looked at her eldest brother. She nudged him. He looked over and saw her big brown eyes stare into his hazel eyes.

"What?" he asked. She pointed to the pizza. "I'm not hungry." he said and continued his gaze out the window. The gang resumed their talking with the other Mercer boys and Gabriella. Gabriella glancing at Bobby ever now and then.

* * *

Once they got home, Bobby ran up to his room and slammed the door. He turned on his radio and put it all the way up so he couldn't hear nothing.

_Chillin' in the club in my b-boy stance  
With my hoodie on and my gun in my pants  
I'm fresh ye-yes, I'm fresh ye-yes, I'm fresh ye-yes, I'm fresh ye-yes _

the stereo boomed throughout the house. Maria banged on the door. Then the music stopped.

"What?" he barked through the door.

"Do not turn that stereo back on. Do you want the neighbor's to call the cops?" she said in anger.

"Fine. Whatever, Maria." he told her. She walked down back the stairs. Gabriella then nervously knocked on the door.

"What do you want now, Maria?" he asked.

"It's Gabriella." she said. She heard shuffling from the other side and then the door opened.

"What?" he asked.

"W-we need to talk." she stuttered. He walked away, signaling her to come in. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"About what?" he asked. She looked at him and said nothing. She then sighed.

"Why do you treat me like I'm sort of enemy to you?" she asked. Bobby looked at her. He didn't know what to say. What was he suppose to say? He turned and looked out the window.

"I-I...I don't know." he muttered. She threw her hands up in the air and they landed by her side again.

"You don't know? What the hell, Bobby?" she said. "You treat Jack, Angel and Jerry like they are your blood but they aren't your real brothers. You know how you treat me? You treat me like shit, Bobby." she added.

"There's somethings that can't be said, Gabriella. At least not now." he told her.

"When will that time come, Bobby? I want to know." she pleaded. She was now in front of Bobby on her knees. He eyes full of tears, looking up at him. Bobby looked down at her and rubbed her cheek.

"When the time comes, Ella." he told her. "Angel, Jerry, Jack and I will tell you. Just not now." he added. Gabriella got up and hugged Bobby. For the first time, since her mother adopted them, she hugged him. Bobby was taking by surprise but hugged her back. He then pulled back.

"I know I never told you this but I love you, Gabriella. Your a great sister." he said. Gabriella smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you too, Bobby." she said. Just then, clapping was heard. The two pulled away.

"Woo. Finally there's some love up in this room." Jerry said. He stood there with Jack and Angel, who were smiling.

"Shut up." Bobby said.

"Kids! Dinner!" Maria shouted. They walked down the stairs and into the dining room for dinner.

* * *

"Hey Gabs. Its ok that I can call you Gabs, right?" Sharpay asked. She was walking down the hallway when she spotted Gabriella.

"Yeah. It's ok, Shar. Its ok that I call you Shar, right?" she said, repeating what the blond said earlier.

"Yeah." she said and giggled. "So are you eating lunch with us today?" she added.

"Sure. My brothers can come, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's no problem. We have space." Sharpay said.

"Great." she said. Just then Troy walked up to them.

"Hello ladies." Troy said coolly.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella said as she twirled a strand of hair with her hand. Troy smiled at her and he winked at her. She then giggled and Troy smiled again. Bobby was watching from a far. He was leaned against his locker while his brothers talked around him.

"....Right, Bobby?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." he said but was still looking at Troy flirting with Gabriella.

"Bobby, you alright, man?" Angel asked. Bobby nodded towards Troy and Gabriella. Jerry, Angel and Jack looked over at them and then they tensed up. They saw Sharpay leave them alone and saw how close Troy was getting to Gabriella. Troy's lips were centimeters from Gabriella's. Bobby stocked over there and cleared his throat. Troy pulled back and Gabriella groaned lightly. She turned to Bobby.

"Come on, Ella," he said. He was glaring at Troy. "the bell is gonna ring soon." he added.

"I'll see you later, Troy." she said and walked away. Bobby glared at Troy and Troy got intimidated.

"I'm watching you, Bolton." he said and walked away. Angel, Jack and Jerry followed him down the hall.

* * *

"When are we going to tell, Ella. She has to know sooner or later." Jack said when he was walking with his brothers to lunch.

"Chill out, Jackie. We will tell her when the time is right." Bobby told him.

"Stop callin' me Jackie. I'm not a little kid no more." Jack complained.

"But what if, you-know-who comes to us earlier. What are going to say to Ella then? You just wanna say 'Hey Ella, well theres this guy thats out to kill us because we killed his father.'" Angel said. Bobby glared at him.

"Listen, we killed that mother fucker for a reason. He killed our mother. Now this bitch wanna come and try to kill us. We gotta kill him before he gets to us." Bobby told him.

"What if its too late?" Jerry said. "What are we gonna do then? Just sit around and get shot?" he added.

"No! You dumb fuck shit. We will be prepared. Just like last time." Bobby said. The three brothers sighed, hoping that their older brother was right.

"Hey guys. You wanna come eat lunch with me and the gang?" Gabriella asked them as she approached them with the gang behind them.

"No, not really." Bobby said. Just then Troy joined the gang and hugged Gabriella from behind. "On a second thought, count us in." he added. Jack grabbed Gabriella and draped his arm across her shoulders. Gabriella sighed. They all walked into the cafeteria and it suddenly got quiet when they walked in. People were gathered around something. The gang pushed their way through the crowd and when they got to what the students were starring at, Bobby, Angel, Jack and Jerry tensed. On the wall of the cafeteria was the words _'I'm gonna kill you Mercer's. Just like Evelyn.' _in red. Evelyn was their foster mother.

"That mother fucker." Jack muttered. Gabriella looked up and Jack.

"Who's Evelyn?" she asked. Jack looked down at her. He then looked over at Bobby as to see if it was alright to tell her. Bobby nodded. Jack looked back at Gabriella.

"She was our foster mother." he whispered in her ear. Gabriella nodded slightly. Just then the lights were cut off and everyone was screaming.

"You Mercer's can't hid from your past." said a voice. Everyone was looking around. Even though they couldn't see. Jack kept a strong grip on Gabriella. Gabriella then felt a tug on her leg.

"Ahhh! Jack!" she said as she held onto her brother tightly while the person tried to grab her by the leg.

"Let her go!" Jack screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gabriella screamed. Just then the person let go.

"I'll get you Mercer's." the person said and ran away. The lights turned on. Everyone eyes landed on Jack,Bobby, Jerry, Angel and Gabriella. Gabriella leaned against Jack.

"Ella, you can stand up now." Jack said.

Gabriella looked up and Jack with tears running down her face. "I can't," she whispered to him. "He bit me and my leg hurts." she said. Everyone looked at her leg and indeed there was teeth marks and blood running down her leg. Bobby ran over to her. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around her leg. He then picked her up and ran to the nurse's office.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, someone bit my sister and now she's bleeding." he said and showed the nurse Gabriella's leg. She directed him to the bed and he sat Gabriella down on it.

* * *

"Tell me!" Gabriella yelled at her brothers. They got to leave school early every since what happened. Her brothers refused to tell her what the person was talking about. Gabriella was getting furious by the second. Her brothers wee being stubborn. Angel looked at Bobby.

"We should tell her. He's coming." he whispered to Bobby. Bobby closed his eyes ans sighed.

"Fine. We'll tell you." he said. Silence fell in the room.

"Well?" she asked.

"It started out when our mother went to the store to buy some food. We were told that some guys came in and started asking for all the money in the cash register. The owner didn't give it to them so they shot him. They saw our mother and went up to her and shot her and she died." Jack said.

"We wanted to get revenge on the people who killed her. The police was on the case but they missed a lot of things so we went into it ourselves. We found out that she wasn't killed just because she was there. She was set up. They planned to kill her." Jerry said.

"We went through a lot. People tryin' to tell us wrong but we found out who did it. We hunted down every person who was linked to the killing of our mother." Angel added.

"We killed them all. We killed all those mother fucker's that killed our mother." Bobby said. Gabriella tensed. _'Thats why everyone is scared of them. They are killers.' _she thought to herself. "Now the person who is out for us is the son of the the person who we killed." he said through his teeth. Gabriella just stared at them. How could her brothers be killers? The room was silent again.

"Y-your...and then...oh my god!" she said.

"See! This is why we didn't want to tell you. We knew you would flip out." Angel said.

"How do you want me to react? I'm just finding out that you four are killers. You want me to act like I'm O.K with it?" she questioned. They just sat there, thinking. Gabriella ran up to her room and slammed her door shut. She fell back down on her bed. How was she going to comprehend that her brothers, the four guys that lived with her for 3 years, are killers.

* * *

**So what do you think?  
I know this one isn't as good.  
Review please.**

**-Tay.!**


	3. Gun Shots and Stab Wounds

**Thank you so much for the reviews.  
Also, everyone in this story is 18.  
Sorry I didn't mention it before.**

**Hope you guys like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FOUR BROTHERS OR HSM. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN A MOVIE.**

* * *

Balls bounced against the pavement. Children laughing as they jumped through the sprinklers. Cars passed by. Gabriella watched from her balcony. The breeze lightly hitting her face and blowing her long hair. She sighed. She was deep in thought. Her brothers were killers, and she was living with them. How could that be? Then something else crossed her mind. Did her mother know? Gabriella jumped at the sudden pounding on her door.

"Come in." she said. The door opened to reveal Jack. Jack. How could innocent Jack be a killer? He was very gently. He would never hurt anyone or anything. All her thoughts about Jack being gently shattered into pieces.

"Hey." he breathed out as he went over to her. Gabriella nodded at him and looked the other way. Silence fell between them.

"Have you ever felt so close to someone that was the most nicest person you ever met, but then find out they aren't?" she whispered. Jack sighed. He knew that she was talking about him.

"I wanted to tell you, Ella. Believe me, I did. Its just that, since we moved, we thought he wouldn't be after us. I guess we were wrong." he said. He sighed again.

"Its scary. All this time I have been bitchin' at you guys and you could have killed me." she said. She shuttered at the thought of one of her brother's pulling out a knife or a gun and killing her.

"We don't kill family, Ella. We kill _for_ them." he said.

"Does mom know?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes. Thats one of the reason's why we are here in New Mexico. To get away from our other life and leave it back in Detroit." he said.

"Whats the other reason?" she asked.

"We didn't want you or mom to get killed because of us, but its to late for that now. He's out for us." he said.

"This is just a big mess." she said. She looked at Jack. "But I'll stick with you guys the whole way." she added.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked surprised.

"Of course. You guys are my brothers and I love y'all." she said with a smile. Jack hugged her and she hugged back. They pulled back.

"Gabriella!" someone shouted from down below. They both looked down and saw Troy waving from across the street. Gabriella smiled but Jack tensed up. "Wanna hang out?" he shouted again. She nodded and went to put on her shoes. She went downstairs.

"Your going outside dressed like that?" Bobby asked. Gabriella looked down at herself. She was wearing Capri pants and a tight tank top that showed a bit of cleavage.

"Whats wrong with the way I'm dressed?" she asked.

"Unless your gonna take a jacket, I advise you to run your ass back upstairs and put on a shirt." Bobby said.

"Jacket? Its like ninety degrees outside. I'm going out just like this." she said and opened the door and stepped outside and went across the street to meet Troy.

"Hey, Gabs." he said.

"Hey, Troy. Whats up?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said casually. Gabriella looked at the basketball in his hand. She took the ball and started dribbling. They were at half court and she shot the ball. It went in.

"Wow, very impressive Miss Montez." he said. He picked up the ball. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Living in Detroit has its advantages." she said. "Wanna play one-on-one?" she asked.

"Sure, but I'll take it easy on you, Brie." he said.

"Brie. Nice nickname for me, but give me all you got." she said. They played basketball. Troy was giving it all he got and she gave him all she got. It got really hot so they both took of their shirts. Gabriella was wearing her sports bra so it was no problem. Sometimes Troy would get distracted by her body. They ended the game to 20-19.

"Wow. You really are good." he commented. He handed her a water bottle.

"Thanks." she said. "Damn, its so hot out here." she added. She twisted the cap off the water bottle and poured the water on her head to cool her down. To Troy, she looked like a goddess. She shook her hair and water flew everywhere.

"God, your so beautiful." he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked. Had she heard right? Did Troy just call her beautiful? Her heart started racing.

"N-nothing." he covered up.

"I heard what you said." she said. She grinned. "Thank you." she hugged him and then kissed his cheek. Gabriella pulled back. Troy was smiling like crazy.

"Gabi. Time to come inside." Maria shouted.

"Well I gotta go, Troy. See you tomorrow." she said. She picked up her shirt and jogged across the street. She ran inside the house.

"Dinner is in an hour." Maria said.

"OK mom." she said and ran up the stairs to her bathroom to take a shower. Once she stepped out the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and practically ran out the bathroom. She got dressed into her pajamas and went down the stairs to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the plasma T.V. She turned to MTV and watched Made. Jack came down and sat next to her. He took the remote and turned to VH1.

"Ugh." she said and rolled her eyes. Just then, Lady Gaga's Just Dace video came on. Gabriella squealed with delight and got up and danced and sang. Jack just watched his sister act crazy. He chuckled a bit.

"Come on, Jackie. Dance with me." she said and pulled him up from the couch. He started dancing along with her. Just then Angel, Bobby, and Jerry came down the stairs and watched as their little brother and sister dance, especially Jack. Once Jack saw them, he stopped dancing and cleared his throat.

"Bravo, Cracker Jack. Bravo." Bobby said as he started to clap.

"Shut up, Bobby." he muttered.

"Kids. Dinner's ready." Maria shouted from the kitchen. They all went in the kitchen.

"It smells great, Maria." Angel said. Maria half heartedly smiled.

"Thanks." she said. They all sat down and said grace. Once they have blessed the food, they were about to dig in when all of a sudden. The window broke. Gabriella and Maria screamed. Then there were a lot of things breaking. Bobby, Angel, Jack and Jerry knew what it was. It was a shoot out.

"GET DOWN!" Bobby yelled. Everyone hit the floor. Bullets continued to fly through the house and break things. You can hear Gabriella crying and weeping. You can also hear the faint police sirens. They were getting louder, which means they were coming. The bullets stopped. Once they knew it was clear, they got up. Gabriella was still crying. Bobby hugged her. Maria had a few tears running down her face and Angel hugged her. They all walked out the house to be met with police and all the neighbors. Paramedics rushed to them and examined them. Bobby, Jack, Jerry, Maria and Angel had nothing on them. Gabriella had little pieces of glass stuck in her arm. They took her to the ambulance truck and tried their best not hurt her, but it wasn't working. She yelled in pain and was screaming for her brother, Bobby.

"Get this girl her brother." said one paramedic. Bobby rushed over to her and held her hand.

"Its going to be OK, Ella. I promise." he whispered to her. She calmed down a bit. A few minutes later, they finished and bandaged her up. They let them sit in the truck for a while. Then she looked up and saw Troy.

"Troy." she whispered.

"What?" Bobby asked.

She pointed to Troy. "Troy." she said and smiled. She beckoned for him to come and he was by her side in a second.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked. Bobby rolled her eyes.

"Does it look like she's alright? She had fucking glass re-" Bobby said but was interrupted by Gabriella.

"I'm fine." she said and smiled. He smiled down at her.

"I'm glad your alright." he said. Bobby scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Montez-Mercer, we would like to speak to you about the shooting." said a police officer. Bobby reluctantly got up and walked away with the police officer. Troy sat down next to Gabriella. Troy grabbed her hand.

"I'm also glad you didn't get shot. I would have hated myself." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"What? Why?" she asked him. Troy breathed in and exhaled.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this." he said. He leaned down and captured Gabriella's lips in a sweet slow kiss. A few minutes later they pulled apart. Gabriella smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I like you a lot, Brie." he confessed. "I know its only been about 3 days but I feel like I have known you forever. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" he added. She opened her mouth to say the answer.

"NO!" four deep voices said. Troy and Gabriella looked up to be faced with evil glares and tight fist. They both got scared.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, get your ass inside the house." Angel said.

"But, I w-"

"NOW! We will deal with you later." he interrupted. Gabriella had tears in her eyes. She looked at each of her brothers and then ran inside crying. Bobby walked up to Troy and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Listen, here you fucking punk....." he began.

* * *

Gabriella was in her room crying her eyes out. Her pillow was getting wet. Then she heard someone call her name.

"Gabriella! Get down here." Bobby yelled. Gabriella got up reluctantly and went down the stairs, sniffing. She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you, girl?" Angel asked. Gabriella let out a sob. "You over there kissin' that fool." he added.

"Listen, we don't want you with no guy we don't know." Bobby said.

"I-I'm sorry." she said.

"You will be sorry." Jerry said.

"We have hooked you up with someone." Jack said with a smirk.

"What?" she screeched.

"Yeah. He's sitting in the kitchen. If you don't like him then we will throw him out." Jerry said. Gabriella got up and reluctantly went to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she screamed in delight. The guy in the kitchen was Troy. She went over to him and hugged him.

"My answer is yes." she told him. He smiled and they kissed.

"Alright, enough of this. We got school tomorrow and lover boy over there has to go home." Angel said.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked into school the next day, holding hands. They saw the gang and walked up to them.

"Hey guys." they said simultaneously. The gang looked at them and smiled.

"Finally you guys are together. I don't care if it was only three days." Sharpay exclaimed. The gang agreed and laughed.

"What I'm shocked about is how her brothers let you go out with her." Chad said. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"It wasn't easy." Troy said. Just then Jack, Jerry and Bobby walked up to them.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Where's Ang?" Gabriella asked. Jack, Jerry and Bobby looked behind them.

"He was right behind us." Jerry said. Then they heard some people shout fight. Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and was the first one to run out to Angel. Gabriella saw some guy on top of Angel, beating him up. Angel tried his best to block the punches, but failed. Gabriella went over to them, she pulled the guy off of Angel and started punching the guy. Her punches were very hard, which sended the guy to the guy to the floor. She kept punching the guy. All of a sudden she stopped. Thats when her brothers and friends came. She stood up and held her side. Bobby took the guy by the shirt and beat him up. Gabriella wobbled over to the gang.

"Brie, are you alright?" Troy asked. His eyes showed concern. Gabriella shook her head.

"Whats wrong, Ella?" Jack asked. Gabriella removed her hands and blood flowed freely. Everyone gasped. It was a stab wound. Gabriella feel to the ground.

"Someone call nine one one. Now!" Jack yelled. "Bobby! Ella's been stabbed." he yelled to Bobby.

"You (punch) son (punch) of (kick) bitch. Oh wait, you are the son of a bitch. He's dead!" Bobby yelled in his face. The guy kicked Bobby in the groin and Bobby fell to the floor.

"This ain't over, Mercer. Not by a long shot." the guy said and he ran away. Bobby got up from the ground and limped over to where Jack was. Everyone was just standing there, watching.

"What the fuck you looking at? Never seen anyone get stabbed before?" he barked. The ambulance came and took Gabriella away.

"This is going on to far. We have to catch and kill that mother fucker." Angel said. He was barley beaten up, just a few cuts and thats all.

"We will. Even if its the last thing we do, we will get him." Bobby said to his brothers. Silently promising for himself, his brothers and his sister.

* * *

**So, was it good?  
I know its a lot of drama.  
Review and tell me what you think.**

**-Tay!**


	4. Vance

**Thanks so much for the reviews.  
You guys are awesome.**

**Hope you guys like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FOUR BROTHERS OR HSM. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN A MOVIE.**

* * *

"She's gonna be fine. The knife didn't do too much damage to her. Although we did have to stitch her up but she's fine. She has to take it easy for the rest of the week." the doctor said later that day. Its been hours since they admitted her into the ER. Her family and friends sighed in relief.

"Thank God." Maria said.

"You can go see her. She's in room 45." the doctor said and walked away. They all rushed to her room. When they all reached there they stopped in their tracks. Tubes running up her nose and arms, her eyes were closed and she was pale. The only sound you can hear in the room was the beeping sound of her heart monitor. Maria walked over to her and stroked her hair.

"Oh, my baby girl." she said. Gabriella's eyes fluttered opened. When she saw her mother she smiled.

"Hi mom." she whispered.

"I'm so glad your O.K." she told her daughter. She kissed her forehead. Gabriella nodded weakly. She looked towards the gang.

"Hey guys." she whispered. An exchange of Hey's and Hi's were heard. Silence overcame the room.

"Soooo," Chad said to break the silence as he rocked from his heal to his foot.

"Who knew Gabs could pack a punch like that, eh?" Taylor said. They all laughed a bit.

"Hey, living with four boys really takes a toll on you. Especially if you live in Detroit, you gotta learn how to defend yourself." she said.

"Well, were glad you aren't dead." Troy said. "Especially me." he said and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Well I think you need to get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow." Maria said as she kissed her forehead.

"O.K. Bye guys." she said. They all said bye and left.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Bobby? Don't you think we should get the police in this." Jack told Bobby later that day. The four Mercer boys were in Bobby's room as he was pulling out the box he had under his bed.

"Jack, shut the fuck up. When was the last time the police helped us?" Angel growled at him.

"Never." he muttered. Bobby opened the box and they all looked in it.

"I'm not to sure about this." Jack said.

"Do you want to get killed? Or any of us killed?" Jerry asked.

"No." he muttered again.

"Alright then." Jerry said. Bobby picked up one of them and examined it.

"Ah, still loaded." he said.

"We take them to school right?" Jerry said as he picked up one.

"Yes." Bobby said. "That mother fucker can show up anywhere. Take it wherever you go." he added.

"Are you fuckin' crazy?!" Jack shouted. "We can't take these to school. We'll get expelled."

"Which would you rather, get killed or get expelled? I don't know about you, Jackie, but I'd rather get expelled." Bobby said.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm in." Jack said as he picked up one.

Ever since they killed the men that killed their other foster mother, they promised they would never pick up other gun again. They hid the guns away so Maria nor Gabriella could ever find them. They only kept it because they had a feeling that one day someone was going to come after them. And here they were, in Bobby's room, each of them holding a gun, admiring the black shiny thing. Once the guns were in their hands there was no turning back for them. When they say they are going to do something, they will do it.

* * *

**..Troy's POV..**

My girlfriend was stabbed and is in the hospital. Why is everything happening like this. Who gets stabbed in New Mexico? Non the less, who gets stabbed at East High? All these question's running through my head. Who would want to stab a sexy Latina, like Brie? I don't want her to get hurt. Just seeing her in that hospital makes me sick to my stomach. I hate hospitals. It's like the walking dead in there. Ugh!

"Troy?...Yo, dude." Chad says, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I ask.

"I asked you do you want to get a slice a pizza or something? The gang will be there." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I say. He then drags me all the way downstairs. I mean literally, he dragged me. I almost fell down the stairs. "Damn, dude, hungry much?"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Troy." he said and let go of me. We both walked to the pizza parlor. Of course, Chad had his basketball with him. I mean, seriously, does he really need to take that ball everywhere?

"Chad, do you really have to take that ball everywhere you go? I mean, you had that ball since we started freshmen year, dude." I told him. All he did was send me an evil glare, which was kinda scary. Its a good thing we reached the parlor at that very moment.

"Troy, Chad. Over here." Zeke called out.

"Whats up guys?" Chad says.

"Nothing." they all replied. They all talked about something. I really wasn't paying attention.

"Troy?" Sharpay said.

"Hmm..." I said.

"You alright? You haven't said a word since you got here." she said. I sighed.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Oh, cut the bull, Bolton." she said.

"OK fine. I'm worried about Brie." I said.

"Uh, shouldn't you be worried about, Gabs? Who the hell is this 'Brie'?" Chad said. The gang plus me groaned.

"Brie is Gabriella, Chad." I explained.

"Oh. Well, slap my head and call me stupid." he said. Taylor smacked him upside the head.

"Stupid." she said.

"Owww." he said. We all laughed.

"Don't worry, Troy. Gabs is a strong girl." Taylor said to me. I just nodded and looked out the window. That's when I saw Bobby standing at the corner. He leaned against a building. His jaw locked tight, like he was getting ready to fight in the war. Thats when I saw something shiny in his pocket. I looked closely to examine what the hell it was. It looked like a..a..a..a gun. Oh shit.

**...End of Troy's POV...**

* * *

There he was. Leaning against the building like he was going to fight someone right now. The gun in his right front pocket. He looked into each car that passed by. He was waiting. He knew if he waited long enough, the son of a bitch would show up and try to kill him. A car slowly approached Bobby. He put his left hand on his right pocket. The people in the car rolled down their windows and glared at Bobby as they cruised by.

"Your dead, Mercer." one said and the car raced off.

"Pussy ass bitches." Bobby muttered to himself. He then felt hungry so he crossed the street to the pizza parlor. He entered the pizza shop and went toward the counter to order.

"May I help you?" said the clerk.

"One large box of pizza to go." he said. The person nodded and went to place the order. He leaned against the counter and looked around. He spotted the gang but didn't say anything. They were Gabriella's friends, not his. Besides, he really didn't like them that much. Especially Troy, even though that was Gabriella's boyfriend and he allowed him to ask her out, he still didn't like him. He only allowed them to date because he saw how happy Troy made her.

"Here you go. That will be eighteen dollars." the person said. Bobby pulled out a twenty and gave it to the clerk.

"Keep the change." he said and walked out the pizza parlor and walked home. Once he walked inside the house he set the pizza on the new table in the kitchen. He took a slice and ate it. He walked upstairs.

"Pizza in the kitchen." he shouted through the hallway. Jack, Jerry and Angel ran out their rooms and practically flew down the stairs to the kitchen. Bobby laughed a bit and walked into his room.

**2 weeks later**

Gabriella was released from the hospital a week ago. She was slowly healing. Today was Monday. The day Gabriella gets to go back to school. She was kinda nervous. What were they going to think when she entered East High? She was looking out the window as Bobby drove to East High. Gabriella wore a tight white tank top, which Bobby didn't approve of, and black cargo pants that had a chain clipped to it. On her feet were black and white Nike Dunks. Her hair was straight and was let down. Once Bobby parked into the East High parking lot, Gabriella practically jumped out the car and walked toward the double doors. No one knew she was coming back today. Not even Troy. Gabriella walked into East High. Gasps were heard as she walked down the hallway. She went to her locker and put in the familiar combo. At that moment Troy and the gang walked into East High.

"Why is that girl at Gabs locker?" Chad asked. They all looked toward the girl.

"Thats because that is her." Troy said and took off running towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around which caused her to giggle.

"Ahh, Troy put me down." she said while giggling. He set her down on the floor and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes Gabriella pulled back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?" he asked.

"And risk to see your face? I don't think so." she said and smiled.

"I missed you so much." he said.

"I missed you, too." she said. The gang walked over to them.

"OK we gave you your time. Gabi!" Taylor screeched as she went to hug Gabriella.

"I missed you, Tay." Gabriella said. She then pulled back and hugged everyone else. "I missed all, you guys." she added.

"We missed you, too." they said.

"Whats with the outfit today?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella always had style.

"Just wanted to go for my Detroit look." she said.

"Well for one, you look hot." Sharpay said.

"Thanks." she said. The bell rang, signaling for everyone to go to first hour. Gabriella closed her locker and they all walked together.

"ELLA!" a deep voice shouted. They turned around. Gabriella gasped.

"Van, what the hell are you doing here?" she said. The boy reached her and stood in front of her.

"My parents thought it would be a good idea to move down here so we can be together again." he said. He grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes. Gabriella pulled her hands away.

"Van, I'm glad your here but we can't be together." she told him.

"Why not?" he asked, sadness shined into his eyes.

"Because I have a boyfriend." she said. The boy looked into her eyes. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand. "Troy this is Vance, my ex. Van this is Troy, my boyfriend." she said. Vance looked at Troy and then back at Gabriella.

"Alright. I'm not finna push you to be with me. Its your decision. I just hope we can be friends." he said. Gabriella smiled. She let go of Troy's and and then hugged Vance. Vance had muscles like Bobby. He was at least four or five inches taller then Troy. He had tattoo's on his body. But one tattoo stood out more then the rest. It was a heart on his wrist that said Gabriella in it.

"Of course we can be friends, Van." she said. She pulled back from him. He smiled at him.

"Vance. My main man. What's goin' on? What you doin' here?" asked a voice. They looked at the person and saw Bobby. The gang was shocked. They have never seen Bobby smile before.

"Nothing. My parents thought it be a good idea to move here so me and Ella could be together but she got a man now." he said as he did his handshake with Bobby.

"Cool, cool. Aye, you got a pack?" Bobby asked. "I have been craving one." he said.

"Bobby. No. You know mom doesn't approve of that. Remember?" Gabriella said.

"Well mom won't find out. Unless a little rat wants to get put in a headlock. And you know you want one too." he said. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm through with that mess, Bobby. So was Van, but I guess you can't take a pack away from a boy." she said.

"Aye girl, I ain't no boy. I'm a man. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Don't get ya thong twisted." Vance said.

"Shut the hell up, Van." she said and hit him.

"Damn. You still packin' them punches?" he said.

"Gabi, we got to get to class. Ms. Darbus is gonna have a cow." Sharpay said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be there." she said. The gang shrugged and went to 1st hour.

* * *

"Damn, that scar is huge." Vance said later that day. They were in Gabriella's room.

"Ya think?" Gabriella said. She was currently showing Vance the scar she had from the stab.

"You plan on getting anymore tats?" he asked. Gabriella had a tattoo on her pelvis. It was a heart with Vance's name in it. They both got similar tattoo's when they were dating. Maria didn't approve of her tattoo but she knew her daughter did what she wanted to.

"Maybe." she said. Vance ran his finger over the tattoo which sent goosebumps up Gabriella's spine. She giggled a bit and put her shirt down.

"We should go outside." Gabriella suggested. She went to look at herself in the mirror and saw that she had sweat marks all over her shirt. She took the shirt off and she was just left in her cargo pants and her sports bra.

"Why'd you take off your shirt?" Vance asked. He wasn't wearing is his shirt either. You could see all the tattoo's he had.

"Its hot and it was covered in sweat. Anyways you ready?" she said. Vance nodded and they both proceeded to down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Maria asked.

"Outside." Gabriella said.

"Alright." she said and went back into the kitchen. Vance and Gabriella went outside and sat on the sidewalk.

"I don't think I'm gonna get use to New Mexico." he said.

"Well your gonna have to." Gabriella said.

"Hey Brie. Vance." Troy said. He was standing above them with no shirt.

"Hey babe." she said. She stood up and kissed him on the lips.

" 'Sup." Vance said and stood up. They stood there awkwardly. Troy kinda felt intimidated by Vance. He could never compare to him. Vance wore jeans that were below his waist. His boxers showing and so was his butt. Troy on the other hand had on basketball shorts that rested on his waist.

"Aye yo, Vance. You got your pack?" Angel asked walking up to him with Bobby behind him.

"Yeah. Got a good spot?" he asked. The two teenagers nodded. "Alright. El, you coming?" he asked her.

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't do that anymore." she said. Vance shrugged his shoulders.

"Your loss." he said as he followed the two boys.

"And if you tell mom. Your in some deep shit." Angel said. Gabriella rolled her eyes as the three boys walked away. She turned to Troy.

"Where are they going?" he asked.

"Uh, I can't say." she said.

"Why not?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm scared that you'll break up with me because I use to do it." she said. Her eyes locked to the ground. Troy made her look at him.

"I'll never do that. I lo—like you too much to let you go." he said. Gabriella sighed. She pulled away from Troy's grip and sat on the sidewalk. Troy sat next to her.

"Living in Detroit with four brothers is a pain. I got involved with drugs back then. Vance and I use to smoke all the time together. Sometimes Angel would join us. Thats when we got busted by the cops. My mom went off. She even had us stay in jail for a week. They made us watch this documentary on it. It was so gross. So I vowed to myself that I would never smoke again." she told him. Troy just started at her, with his jaw locked. Gabriella looked at him.

"See! I knew it." she said. She got up and was about to walk away when Troy pulled her back which caused her to fall and land in his lap.

"Brie, I'm not going to break up with you. That was in the past and I'm glad you quit." he told her in a sincere voice. He caressed her cheek. Gabriella kissed him passionately. Troy ran his hands up and down her sides, his hands resting on her hips. Just then a police car pulled up which caused Troy and Gabriella to pull away. They both stood up and looked into the police car. Gabriella groaned while Troy just stood there shocked.

* * *

**Do yu like it?  
I'm soooooo sorry that it took me so freakinq lonq to put this up.  
I hope this is lonq enough.  
Luv yu quys.  
Reviews please?  
-Random Tay!**


	5. Bang!

**Hmm.  
I'm not getting any reviews for this.  
But whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FOUR BROTHERS OR HSM. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN A MOVIE.**

* * *

"Why do you have to be so stupid?!" Maria yelled. Just an hour ago, Angel, Bobby and Vance got caught smoking. It wasn't as much of a big deal but when the cops searched Bobby and Angel, they had their guns.

"Who walks around her with guns in their pocket?!" Maria yelled.

"Its for this family's protection." Bobby said.

"Protection from what? A good neighborhood? Getting to know people? Tell me Bobby. Protection from what?" she asked.

Bobby sighed. "Remember when this house got shot at. That wasn't just at random. They were trying to kill us." he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"They are trying to kill us, Maria. Not you or Gabi, us. You two are just in the middle of it." Angel said.

"So you go around walking with guns?" she asked. They nodded. "Thats so dumb." she hissed.

"No its not dumb, Maria. Its for fucking safety!" Bobby yelled at her and stood up. Maria slapped him across the face.

"Don't you EVER curse in this house again. Do you hear me, Bobby?" she screamed in his face. Bobby was rubbing his face. In two seconds things went by fast. Bobby slammed Maria against the wall.

"MOMMY!" Gabriella screamed. She rushed over to her mother. "Mommy, are you OK?" Gabriella asked through her tears. Maria pushed Gabriella away and just went up to her room, slamming the door. Gabriella was stunned. Her mother never pushed her away when she was hurt, never. Gabriella looked up at Bobby with anger in her eyes. She charged after him and tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face. Angel tried to get her off Bobby but she wouldn't budge.

"How (punch) could you (punch) do that?" she said with a final punch. She then started beating his chest as she cried. Then she just broke down and rolled off Bobby and curled up in a ball and cried. Everyone and everything was silent. The only noise heard was Gabriella's and Maria cries.

"After all she has done for you. You hurt her. God, how I wish she never adopted you guys. None of this would have happened. None of it." Gabriella said a few minutes later as her sobs subsided. She got up and went up to her room. Leaving Bobby laying on the floor still, Angel sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, Jack standing by the kitchen door and Jerry looking out the window.

"I wish we never came here." Bobby said.

"You can't possibly say that. If it wasn't for Maria then we would be dead." Jerry said. Bobby sighed. He knew it was true. If it wasn't for Maria they would all be laying in the ground of the Earth.

"Yeah. But she hates me now," Bobby said. "both of them do." he added.

"If you didn't let your anger get the best of you then this would have never happened." Angel said.

"True." he said. After laying there on the floor thinking, he got up and head toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To apologize to Maria." he said and went up to Maria's room. He knocked first.

"Come in." he heard a voice. Bobby turned the knob and opened the door.

"Maria?" he whispered.

"What?" she asked bitterly. He walked into the room.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. My anger got the best of me and I couldn't help it." he said. "I'm also sorry for all the trouble I have put you through for the past 3 years. I know I'm not the best foster kid out of all my brothers but I'm willing to change." he added. Maria got up from her bed and went over to Bobby. She saw the caring and sorrowfulness in his eyes.

"I forgive you, Bobby. But you have to learn that not everything is solved with violence." she told him.

"I know. It was just how I was raised," he said. His eyes were pricked with tears "and everyone expects me to be the screw up in everything and I guess I lived up to it." he said to her. Maria hugged him and surprisingly he hugged back and cried.

"Shh, its OK, Bobby. Your safe here," she said and rubbed his back. "you have a family who loves you no matter what." she added.

"Thanks...Mom." he said. In the 3 years that Maria had adopted him and his brothers, this was the first time Bobby ever called Maria, mom. She was elated that he let her into his life by calling her mom. Nothing could ruin this moment. Well, maybe.

* * *

"_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays, Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it) Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_," Gabriella sang with the radio. She was currently in her room dancing and singing to 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. She was currently in her sleepwear, which consist of boy shorts and a tight tank top. She was home alone on a Saturday mourning. Or so she thought. "_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've go-- _AHHH!" she sang but then screamed when she turned around and saw Troy standing there, video taping her. Troy laughed when she saw him.

"Hey babe." he said slyly.

"Troy, sweetie, how did you get in my house?" she said, more like gritted through her teeth.

"I don't know." he said, trying to play it off.

"If you don't tell me how you got in here then..then...I'll..uh...break up with you. Yeah." she said trying to think of something but it only came down to breaking up.

"Now, Brie, do you really think you can break up with this sexy hot guy, you call your boyfriend?" he asked rhetorically. He walked up to her, still video taping.

"Y-yes." she stuttered out.

"Really?" he asked in a challenging way.

"Argh, no. There you win, Mr. Ego." she said. "Now get the video camera out of my face." she added as she pushed him away a little.

"Awe, don't be such a priss to your fans. This is going on YouTube." he said.

Gabriella's eyes widen. "You wouldn't." she said.

"I would," he said and backed away. "I could," he said again and back away more. "But I won't," he said and then shut the video off. "I don't want some 40 year old man jacking off to my girlfriend's sexy body. Especially wearing something like that." he said and chuckled.

"Your not very nice, you know." she said and pouted.

"Really now? Do you want 40 year old men jacking off to you?," he said and he saw her shake her head. "thought so." he said and went over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked once they pulled away.

"It's a crime that I can't come see my sexy girlfriend?" Troy asked feeling offended.

"No. I mean, yeah you can see me but what are you doing in my house so early in the mourning?" she asked.

"Well the gang is going to the mall in about thirty minutes and I wanted to know if you wanted to come." he said as he sat on her bed.

"Yeah. You know you could have just called." she said.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to see you." he said. Troy watched her every move. Thats when he noticed the tattoo. A sting of jealousy erupted in his heart and stomach.

"Brie?"

"Yeah, babe?" she called from her walk in closet.

"Have you ever, you know, considered getting that tattoo removed?" he asked. Gabriella poked her head out the closet.

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?" she said.

"Well, I don't want to seem like a jerky boyfriend but I really don't want another guys name tattooed on my girl." he confessed.

"Baby, I'm not going to do laser removal to get it off." she told him. Troy sighed. Gabriella went back into the closet.

* * *

"Hey guys." Gabriella said as she approached the gang.

"Hey." they said.

"Gabi, come on. We have tons of shopping to do." Sharpay said as she dragged her and the rest of the girls to a store.

"And hell begins." Troy said, which caused the rest of the guys to laugh. They followed the girls.

"Omg! Isn't this cute?" Sharpay said as she held up a shirt that said 'I love my boyfriend.'

"Yeah. It is." Taylor said. "Don't you think Gabi?" she added as all the girls turned their attention toward Gabriella.

"Honestly?" she asked. They all nodded. "I think its hot." she said and smiled. The girls smiled.

"I'm going to get it." Sharpay said.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" someone yelled. Everyone turned and saw about three people with mask on with guns out. "I SAID DOWN!" one of the people said. Some people screamed while getting down on the ground.

"Brie, you alright?" Troy whispered. Gabriella nodded and tightened her grip on Troy. The three people rummage through all the stuff, knocking down racks on people. When they got by Troy and Gabriella, one of them stopped.

"You! Get up." a male voice said as he pointed to Gabriella. Gabriella didn't budge. "I said get up or your little boyfriend here gets it." he said and pointed the gun at Troy's head. Gabriella got up. The male grabbed her. "Listen, sweetie, I want you to..."

* * *

Bobby sat in the living room with his brothers watching the news. They were tired of watching it but then something caught their eye.

"_Breaking news, we are live in front of this Albuquerque mall where three gunmen has held a group of people hostage." _said the news reporter. "_We are linked to one of the camera's in the store and here is some footage of what we have here." _said the news reporter. They showed the footage of the store.

"Hey, thats Gabriella." Jack stated as he saw his sister being dragged to the back of the store.

"That guy looks familiar." Bobby said. Thats when it hit him. That was the guy thats out to kill him and his brothers. "Thats him! Thats John." he exclaimed. He ran out the door and ran all the way to the mall. His brothers were shocked on how fast he ran out the door. They all ran out the door and hopped into the car and drove to the mall, right behind Bobby.

* * *

Gabriella was dragged to the back of the store. The guy had a strong hold on her.

"Listen, doll face. You either go out there and tell those cops that everything is fine or I'll kill you right here and kill your boyfriend too." he told her.

"Fine. I'll do it." she said. They both walked toward the front. The guy pushed Gabriella out of the door. She stumbled and looked up and saw the police there.

"Miss, are you alright?" one of the cops asked. She nodded.

"Everything is fi-"

"GABRIELLA!" she looked toward the voice that yelled her name. It was Bobby. "GABRIELLA! GET OUT FROM THERE!" he yelled. She was about to run when she felt a hand grab her wrist tightly. The guy came in full view and held the gun to Gabriella's temple. Gabriella didn't show any sign of fear.

"Put the gun down!" yelled one of the police officers. Thats when the guy took notice of Bobby.

"I told you, Mercer. You can't hide from your past." he said.

"Get your dirty ass hands off my sister." Bobby said.

"This is my revenge, Mercer," he said as he cocked the gun. "say goodbye to your sister." he said.

_BANG!_

* * *

_**Review Please?  
-Tay!**_


	6. AN!

**Omg! I'm so sorry I haven't updated.  
I have been so busy lately.  
I have major writers block.  
And I need some ideas.  
So if you have any then please tell me.  
I will give you full credit.**


	7. ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE ! PLZ READ !

G A H H !  
I'm so freaking sorry that I haven't updated in a while .  
I have just been busy with my stories on youtube .  
So thats when I thought why not put this on youtube .  
I really want to continue it .  
So this will not continue on here .  
Only on youtube .  
Teehee.  
My youtube is : TayTayiStheShh


End file.
